1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system and, more particularly, to a session invitation method and system for transmitting media information (or media components) to allow checking of a session in response to a session invitation or media information for determining the reasons for rejecting the invitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PTx (Push-To-x) system is designed to provide an instant messenger service, similar to a walkie-talkie service. The PTx system provides a PTx service such as a PTT (Push-To-Talk) service, a PoC (Push-to-talk over Cellular) service, or the like.
In a typical PTx service, a user can speak into his terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) and one or more other persons can listen to the user through each of their terminals. At this time, the users have joined a session and are communicating with each other through the session.
According to a session invitation method in the typical PTx system, an invitee (an invited user) invited to the session has no information about the purpose of the established session nor any information about the participants. So in order to obtain information regarding the session, the invitee must directly join the session to receive the corresponding information, which causes much inconvenience to the invitee.
In addition, in the typical session invitation method, even if the invitee cannot join the session or does not want to join the session, because there is no method for the invitee to send his reasons for rejecting the invitation to an inviter (inviting user) of the session, the invitee may be repeatedly invited to the session by the inviter who does not have any information about why the invitee wishes to reject his invitation.